starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman
Biography Early Life John Isaiah Muir was born in Gotham City. His parents were Hugh and Eleanor Muir, a businessman and a doctor respectively. He was their second child, their first child, Daniel was four years older than Isaiah. Hugh was CEO and founder of Muir Corporation, a powerful company in the Gotham area, rivaled only by Wayne Enterprises. Outside of Gotham, it faced more challenges, but it was growing rapidly as Wayne Enterprises was beginning to suffer from Bruce Wayne's continued absences and problems. The company was part of a huge trust of different corporations and organizations of which Hugh was the leader, named the Muir/Nevins trust. Muir's childhood was one that could be considered normal, except for the obvious wealth that his family had. Wanting for nothing, Isaiah grew up in a household where rules were strictly enforced, creating a breeding ground for a juvenile delinquent. He found trouble very easily, his accomplice in crime the daughter of two of his parents servants, Cassandra Simmons. The two were educated together, as Hugh paid for everything to thank her parents for their years of help. When his father hired various senseis to teach both Isaiah and his older brother in various martial arts, he included Cassie in the classes, and Isaiah found a suitable sparring partner. The two would learn together and over the years became close friends. From that point on, Isaiah was the cause for most of the damage and destruction to the mansion that they lived in, to the dismay of his family's butler Winston. Roughly five years after Bruce Wayne's mysterious death, the Muir/Nevins trust bought the entirety of the now crumbling Wayne Enterprises, including Wayne Manor. It was about this time that Muir began to have deeper feelings for Cassie beyond friendship, though she was in a relationship with his older brother and didn't seem that interested in him as anything more than just a friend. He vowed that he would be there for her, if she ever needed anything. The Birth of the Dark Knight The sale wasn't finalized until Isaiah was sixteen, and the family moved into Wayne Manor. Isaiah was somewhat excited, due to the never confirmed rumors of Bruce Wayne's double life as Batman. Indeed, there was a large population of bats on the property, but Isaiah could never find out where they roosted. Besides the Batman tale, which Isaiah believed was pure myth, the manor was home to a host of interesting things and new places to cause trouble and annoy Winston and Eleanor. Jason Nevins, the third largest shareholder of the Muir/Nevins Trust lost his struggle with his greed and schemed to take over. In order to do that, he needed to eliminate Hugh and Eleanor Muir. Isaiah wouldn't be able to take over his father's share and the rest of the trust for a few years, until he was twenty one, by the rules of the trust, and Daniel had to wait for Isaiah to reach twenty one. Nevins used subtle tactics to sow seeds of discord in the Muir family. Isaiah watched his father, a normally happy and energetic person, become withdrawn, trying to fix these problems, despite not knowing the cause. Isaiah eventually hacked his father's computer. He found some clues pointing towards Nevins, but nothing substantial. But he would never be able to act on it. One day, two years later, shortly after Isaiah had graduated from high school and was preparing to go to college, armed men came into Wayne Manor. He watched his parents get gunned down in front of them and barely escaped, running through the acres of woods surrounding the manor until he fell down an old well that he and Cassie had found the first time they'd come to the Manor. Hearing the voices behind him, he ran through the tunnel that the well emptied into. He and Cassie had explored the tunnels a bit, but never that much. Disregarding the bats that flew all around him, Isaiah didn't stop running until he entered a huge, huge cavern. He was in the Batcave. Forging the Bat After he buried his parents and literally threw Nevins out of his house, Isaiah found out that Cassie was leaving. She'd signed a deal with Wayne Entertainment and was going to go to New York City to work on her first album. He hadn't expected her to leave and had honestly felt she was going to stay with him forever. He had been very close then to telling her his plans, but instead he gave her the cold shoulder, giving her a brief good bye before sending her to the airport. In a way, he was grateful Cassie was leaving, knowing she was a potent distraction. He'd decided that he could use his money and his time to become something along the lines of what Bruce Wayne had become. He would never be able to be better than Batman, at least not in his mind. But he had access to more assets than Wayne had, and was already well trained in the martial arts. But he would need more. So he went around the world to various schools of martial arts and trained there, under different names and identities. In addition, he worked on, honed, and then mastered skills that would make him a suitable successor to the Dark Knight's title of the World's Greatest Detective. Some time later, he hosted a Christmas party at Wayne Manor, like his parents had for years. There, he met Cassie after a long time, and came even closer to realizing the truth. He'd always harbored deeper feelings for his friend, even when she'd dated his older brother. Now, he fully realized the depth of his feelings for her. He loved her. It was the first stumbling block in his plan. He wanted Cassie, wanted a relationship with her, a family with her. But he wasn't sure that it would work alongside his plans to become the next Batman. The two shared a passionate kiss under the mistletoe, one that stirred up his old feelings and clearly unsettled her. The two argued, both admitting to the other that they held feelings for the other, before Cassie left, angered by Isaiah's refusal to make a committment. Meanwhile, Isaiah had come into contact with a mysterious woman who offered to teach him more and take his studies further. He'd asked around and had contacted her and then she'd reached out to him with the choice. But he'd need to disappear. All his other training had taken place during philanthropic and diplomatic trips to other countries. It was hard for the King of Gotham to just leave. But Isaiah found a way. Under the pretense of testing out a new line of Wayne robots designed to look and act exactly as humans, Isaiah had a robot copy of himself targeted as part of an assasination plot. During a speech in Japan, he was seemingly killed by a small missile that also destroyed the area he was speaking. While no one would be hurt or killed, due to the Wayne missile also being a specialized test, the area was buried under rubble and it would take some time to dig him out and bring him back to "life". He joined the woman and the school at which she taught, coming under her sensei, a powerful old warrior. He learned much there and came to terms with his goals. He would become the Batman. He would become justice. The Final Choice As he completed his studies, The Girl with No Name attempted a coup of the school. For sometime, she'd craved control of the school and by extension, the soldiers it trained. Along with a former student of the Sensei, she attacked as Isaiah was leaving. Feeling obligated to help defend the old man, Isaiah fought the two of them, allowing the old man a chance to escape, but he did not leave. During a lull in the fighting, the Sensei told Isaiah this was not his fight and that he had to leave. Before Isaiah could stop him or voice his disagreement, the Sensei used his knowledge of arcane magic to teleport Isaiah to the hospital where the Wayne Enterprises Life Model Decoy was in stasis. Isaiah's original plan went into effect and the doctors all under orders declared him healthy. From there, Isaiah went on a vacation, understandable to the rest of the world after the trauma he'd just suffered. On one of his many private yachts, he took Winston and went sailing in the Mediterranean, near Greece. It was there he formally told Winston of his intentions regarding resurrecting Batman. He offered Winston the choice of leaving his service, refusing to intentionally risk his old friend's life without giving him the option of leaving. Winston however, insulted Isaiah would consider such a thing, told him he would stand by Isaiah no matter what happened. He also brought to the forefront of Muir's mind his own mortality and the desire for children. It was when they were sailing back to Greece that Winston sprang his trap. Not knowing Isaiah was going to ask such a monumental question at the onset of the trip, he had conspired to bring Isaiah and Cassie together, and she was waiting for them when they docked. The two of them were still aware of the aftermath of their last meeting, and with that fresh in their minds, they were cautious in their dealings with one another. But the love they had broke through and they were soon behaving as before. Sadly this meeting between the two would end up much like the previous one. Cassie tried to force him to own up to whatever feelings he may have had for her and came on to him, but he rejected her, convincing himself that he was doing it for her. He was going to lead a hard life, one that she didn't deserve and he couldn't ask her to have. The Rise of the Batman The first thing Isaiah did when he got back was to throw himself into his work, using it as a way to push Cassie out of his mind. He went to the Batcave and began surveying the place for any necessary renovations. He left Bruce's museum of mementos untouched, considering it inspiration for his work. He began work on the renovations and then continued further, expanding upon the original Batcave to make it twice the original's size. In the new space he put a larger exercise and workout room, and set up space for the newest addition to the Batcave: Better computers. Bruce Wayne had died some time ago, and since then there had been huge technological advancements. He tore out the old supercomputers, installing smaller and faster servers. Once the computers were installed, he began the process of creating hacks into the servers of every major law enforcement agency around the world. In addition, he kept moles in the servers of universities, libraries, and museums, as well as organizations such as S.H.I.E.L.D. and Vanguard. Next, Isaiah went to work on the different tools Bruce had used to ply his trade. One of the first on the list was the Batmobile. He updated a lot of of the technology in the vehicle, especially the armor and the engine. For the most part, the weapons readout remained the same. Since Bruce had a wide variety of different Batmobiles, Isaiah took his time, slowly updating each one. The process would take over a year, done in small parts during Isaiah's spare time from his different cases. In addition, he set to work on a much larger project: upgrading the Batsuits. Because Isaiah was roughly the same height and build as Bruce, there wasn’t much that needed to be changed physically, but the gadgets and tools that Bruce used needed to be switched out for more modern pieces of technology, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises. Around the time that Isaiah was finished with working on the suits, he received a call from Britney Harmon, the executive assistant for Jerry Santiago, the owner of Cadric Enterprises, a small time technology company. Santiago was a friend of Isaiah’s and was assembling a group of potential investors to sink some money into the company to help keep it afloat and work towards being profitable again. Because he had to keep up his appearances as the playboy of Gotham, and because Ms. Harmon was indeed rather good looking, Isaiah decided to accompany the group to one of Cadric Enterprises’ side businesses, a resort in the Bahamas. He already knew that he was going to help Jerry out, for a price of course, but Britney made the deal that much more sweet. At first his intention was just taking Britney to bed, but after he got to know her and researched her past, he realized she could be a valuable asset. So he proposed to bring her to Wayne Enterprises as the president of one of the important divisions of the company, opting to just buy Cadric Enterprises out from under Santiago. He also proposed a more intimate relationship. At first Harmon was against the business deal, but eventually realized that it was the best move for her and she accepted it. She also accepted Isaiah's invitation to sleep with him. When Isaiah returned to Gotham City, he brought Britney with him and implemented her into the company. She took to the new role well, and helped expand the company through various acquisitions. Meanwhile, Isaiah came closer and closer to finishing all of his work on updating Bruce Wayne's equipment for his own use as the new Batman. However, members of the Vitale Family, particularly the Don's son, Michael, began to escalate the gang warfare that was rampant in the city, forcing Isaiah to begin his war on the organized crime families earlier than he would have liked. More Coming Soon Training Information Coming Soon Abilities *'Master Detective:' Isaiah Muir is heir to the title of the World's Greatest Detective. Trained in different disciplines, it is easy to claim that he is the Sherlock Holmes of our time. There is no greater detective, than Batman. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of high caliber superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than "out-fighting" them. His mind simply works differently than others when it comes to fighting. At the age of 9, his parents had him take multiple IQ tests, the results of which said that he had an average IQ of 198. *'Master Martial Artist:' Batman has studied and trained with a countless number of different senseis. He's incorporated the teachings of every single one into his martial arts. If there is a type of martial arts in existence in the world, odds are that he's studied it at one point in time. From Brazilian jujitsu and the Keysi Fighting Method to Wudanquan and Shaolin, Batman is a master of an extreme number of martial arts. In often cases, he has studied more types than most people and furthermore, he's been training in martial arts since the age of five. Suffice to say he is one of the most dangerous men alive. The list of people who are on par with Isaiah is incredibly small, limited currently to Captain America, a former Captain America, Derek Sheppard, Wolverine and Iron Fist. It is theorized that Iron Fist surpasses him, but this has never been tested. *'Multi-lingual:' He speaks with fluency in English, French, Greek, Japanese, Mandarin, Tagalog, Italian, and Hindi. He can speak passable Portuguese, Arabic, and has minor knowledge of African dialects. *'Master Tactician:' Batman is an accomplished strategist. Feared by his enemies for his ability to out plan and out strategize them, Batman can adjust any of his plans to fit a changing environment. *'Expert Pilot:' He has not only been able to fly various planes with ease, he has also been seen flying a helicopter with no trouble. He is well versed with every type of aircraft produced by Wayne Enterprises. *'Master of Stealth:' His training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected, sneak up on people without being heard. Easily put, Isaiah Muir has become one of the world's best Ninjas. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Muir is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system; even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. Despite his knowledge, he knows his limitations and isn't the best at everything. He relies on help from other people in order to be more efficient. *'Business Sense:' Isaiah is an extremely talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the high part of the Fortune 500 list. *'Gymnastics:' Years of gymnastics have given Isaiah considerable skills in the field and he is an accomplished contortionist. He practices Yoga daily and can bend into incredible shapes. This has made him into a great acrobat, though his emphasis is more on Yoga and on the relaxation and clarity of mind that it gives one. *'Intimidation:'It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Iron Man, Hulk, and Magneto fear Batman. *'Interrogation:' Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. *'Indomitable Will:' Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower would be strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring if necessary. Limitations Batman is subject to all human vulnerabilities and limitations, though he has several defenses in place for many of those vulnerabilities and limitations. Power Grid Threads Active Threads Batman World's Finest Batman: Gotham City Police Department Batman: Streets of Gotham Avengers: An Evening in Gotham Fantastic Five: The Wedding Past Threads Batman Threads Genesis: Let Him Take Flight Once More (First Appearance as John Isaiah Muir and as Batman) Batman: Bridging the Gap JLA: From the Ashes Batman/Supergirl: Flyby Batman: Road to War Batman: Thanksgiving Sins of the Past, Demons of the Present Batman/Red Arrow: Welcome to Wonderland Non Batman Threads No Time Like the Present Who We Are Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning IV Supergirl: Heroes of Tomorrow Wonder Woman Arrow: The Hunted Seats of Power Men without Fear Category:Characters (WH)Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: GothamitesCategory:Justice LeagueCategory: Batman Family